


Fallen Stars

by 221BSexySt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, after season 8 finale, fallen!cas, human!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2013-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-12 00:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/805245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221BSexySt/pseuds/221BSexySt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a one shot fluff fic, it picks up a little bit after season 8 finale. (maybe like a few months or something, I'm not sure) Destiel, Fallen!Cas</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallen Stars

Dean smiled as he looked over at Cas who was studying his stubble in the mirror, Cas suddenly turned to Dean and gave him an annoyed look.

"So, I have to, not only take regular baths, use the bathroom more than once a day, but shave my facial hair as well?" Cas inquired grumpily. He ran a hand over the hairs that were now itching his face. Dean just grinned.

"You also have to brush your chops." He said flashing his winning smile.

"Being mortal is tiresome and annoying…" Cas frowned as he looked at the tooth brush in Dean's hand. Dean patted Cas lightly on the shoulder. Cas almost instantly felt much better. He had been kinda scared once he had been placed back on Earth as a human. He wasn't sure if he was going to find the Winchester brothers and if he did, were they going to be okay? But everything turned out fine in the end, or as fine as one could be with millions upon millions of fallen angels on Earth. Sam had survived his ordeal with the trials and thankfully Dean was alright as well. Cas sighed as Dean's hand lightly ran over Cas' back drawing invisible lines absently onto the man's sensitive skin.

Cas was human now and things like bodily functions and personal hygiene were going to be an annoying task to defeat. But surprisingly, Cas was okay with it. It wasn't ideal…Not in the least. He would much rather be an angel than a human. But if he was stuck like this, he was happy that he was stuck with Dean.

Dean had been so scared.

When he seen those angels falling, he was almost positive that Castiel had been one of them; hurtling towards earth. He was so terrified that Cas would end up like Anna; an infant with no recollection of Dean or- Well…anything. But that had not been the case. Castiel was still in Jimmy Novak's body and he still had all his memories of Dean and everything else that had happened. The only difference was, now Cas was a man, not an angel in a man's body. This thought had terrified Dean at first. Not because they wouldn't have an angel to help them out, but because he was worried about Cas and how he was dealing with it. Dean had no clue what Cas had been feeling, but he knew that he must have been feeling like crap. Why wouldn't he? Being human sucked. So Dean tried with all his might to be there for Cas. In EVERY way he could think of.

The bathroom in the Men of Letters bunker was small but Dean didn't mind if it meant he could be close to Castiel.

Cas gave a small smile and looked up as Dean leaned over and kissed his forehead. However, Dean couldn't help but feel a bit relieved that Cas was human. It was hard secretly loving an angel. At least with Cas no longer an Angel of The Lord, Dean didn't feel as much like a sinner. Dean felt a small pang of guilt, he shouldn't be happy that Cas has lost his grace. Cas is having a hard time, he has to be there for him. Dean leaned down a bit more and kissed Cas' cheek. He could tell that Cas wanted more but Dean just smiled softly.

"I'll kiss you on the lips as soon as you get to brushing those pearly whites." Dean teased as he leaned in close to Cas' ear. Cas frowned a bit, but not in annoyance, it was his "I'm in deep thought" look. Dean knew it all too well. Cas stared at Dean a long moment then he looked down as his hands that were gripped onto the edge of the sink.

"Despite all that's happened…" Cas begins looking up at Dean with his big, ocean blue eyes.

"I'm glad we are here… together." He finished with a smile that made Dean's heart melt.

"Me too, Cas. Me too."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Hope you liked this quick fic. I had to write something that made me feel less emotional about the season 8 finale. i LOVE comments, so PLEASE feel free to tell me what you thought. Good or Bad, i like feedback either way.


End file.
